


Tag me (@Me)

by Drunk_Lich



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I didn't beta read this God help me, I made this for Christmas but it's not Christmas-related at all, I'm bored, Inspired by Tag me by Weeekly go stan them, Jun Photographer and Wonwoo Model, M/M, Passing out into your crush's arms is totally not a cliche, fluff fluff fluff, maybe crack, no angst i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Lich/pseuds/Drunk_Lich
Summary: Jun runs Wonwoo thinker account + is his official photographer. He's dumb, but he's got the looks to back it up (by hhu).
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Tag me (@Me)

Jun believed that he’s your average highschool student. Not at the top of any semester, just enough to do his passion freely. He only has a small circle, Jihoon, Soonyoung, and his seniors Seungcheol, Joshua, and Jeonghan. That’s it. 

Although he believed he’s average, he’s actually quite the online personality. He’s been running famous blogs since his middle school days, a famous photography account he started when he learned how to properly press shoot on a BiKon Camera, and his most prized possession, a twitter account dedicated to his one and only crush, Jeon Wonwoo. He’s quite the elusive figure online, no one really knows who he is but everyone sure loves the random quotes he adds in his photos.

He really wanted to grow into a famous photographer though, but he’s brushed his dreams aside in embarrassment, using reasons such as ‘ _ I don’t have enough experience yet, I should stay humble.’ _ or the like. If you were to ask his friends, though,  **“He’s just too shy to get noticed by Wonwoo.”**

And maybe, just maybe, his fears weren’t unfounded after all.

***

“Oh my god! Have you seen his latest post?!” Jun’s high pitched screech interrupted Jihoon’s peaceful reading. Damn, he was about to cry too. He folded the page’s ends, to both Soonyoung and Jun’s dismay, “No I have not. And no I do not want to see it.”

“Jiiii stop folding your books! I’ve bought you so many bookmarks!” Soonyoung weakly whined besides the man, who responded with an eye roll.

“Well, you’re gonna see it anyways! Look at him! He’s baby!” Jun basically shoved his phone in front of the couple, not caring if he broke the cuddling position the two were in.

The picture in question was another stolen pic of Wonwoo (courtesy of Jun, of course) “He looked so hot today! I’m gonna tweet this actually hold on,” before he peeled out of the couple’s grasp.

Soonyoung watched him before snorting and cuddling Jihoon again, “ _ you think he’d get exposed one day?” _ to which Jihoon responded with a small nod. “ _ He’s bound to expose himself anyways, let’s just watch things unfold.” _

Soonyoung silently mumbled,  _ “Wish you unfolded your books too” _ to which he received a resounding slap on the shoulders as response.

**@WonwooThinker** **tweeted:**

_ He looked so good today! @ _ _ jeonww _ _ HAND IN MARRIAGE!! _

_ 25.3k likes, 4,038 retweets, 120 comments _

_ @wonthinks:  _ _ you got another pic of him?;&:’ ARE YOU A SASAENG BE HONEST _

_ @WonwooThinker  _ _ replied: Not my fault he’s my classmate damn 🙄 also EXCUSE YOU?! I HAVE GOTTEN PAID FOR MY SHOTS OF HIM 😤😤 I’M NO S*SAENG _

_ @wonthinks  _ _ replied: damn 🤕 _

Junhui’s wide smile never ceased to leave his face, constantly stuck on the day he snatched himself a deal on being his crush’s legal photographer.

_ One fateful day _

_ Jun walked in to his senior’s dorm, Seungcheol. He’s been calling Jun 24/7 but he won’t explain why he needed Jun to come, so he assumed the worst and that Seungcheol finally had the guts to take a sextape of him and Joshua-hyung.  _

_ “Hyung, I’m coming in!” He shouted at the door. To his surprise, Jeonghan-hyung opened it and dragged him inside quicker than a tiger pouncing on its prey. _

_ He stared at the interrogation room— which was the sofa in the middle of his hyung’s living room— and two ominous figures standing on both sides (it was actually Seungcheol and Joshua casually standing but the thought of having to film someone’s sextape made Jun wary) _

_ “Sit.” Joshua commanded, which raised several hundred alarms in Jun’s senses, but he obeyed nevertheless and sat down. He stared at his three hyungs, one in front, two at his sides. If he wasn’t so paranoid, he’d make a joke about Bermuda Triangles. _

_ Seungcheol coughed once, putting the attention to himself, “Look, Jun. Everyone in this room knows of your huge attraction to Wonwoo since his birth-”  _

_ Despite the tension he can’t shake off, he had to correct slander when he hears one. “Nope. Not since birth, but since Kindergarten. Okay, continue.” _

_ “-... as I was saying, so you’ve liked Wonwoo since both of you were young. Now, we’ve caught wind of him getting promotional photographers for his newest product-” _

_ “Yeah! The Saem is sponsoring him for a new skincare product and there were rumors about him actually becoming an ambassador!” _

_ “-... yeah, that. So, your hyung Joshua here got into contact with his manager, and…” He stared expectantly at Jun, hoping for him to catch his drift. _

_ The only drift that Jun caught, however, was his hyung knowing his crush’s manager, “Holy shit hyung?! You KNOW who Wonwoo’s manager is?!” _

_ “Yeah...? Look, Jun, that’s really not the point here-” “What were they like? Are they the type to mistreat their idols and punish Wonwoo for any small things he does?!” Junhui’s inquisitive gaze rivaled that of Soonyoung’s ‘Tiger Gaze’, intimidating the three of them. _

_ Joshua coughed in embarrassment before he answered Jun, “Look, that’s really not the point but yes, she is nice. She’s actually a nice person, so no need to worry. What we wanted to tell you was that-” “-You’re now Wonwoo’s official photographer.” Jeonghan cut Joshua off. _

_ Joshua gruntled at the interruption but let it slide anyways. All three knew that Joshua was easy to sway, so they were sure that Jun would somehow be able to know Wonwoo’s manager’s contact details by the end of the conversation if no one interrupted. _

_ “I’m his WHAT?!?” _

_ That day was spent trying to calm Jun down from a sugarless sugar-high and trying to calm his nerves down. To their dismay, he quickly spread word of being Wonwoo’s official photographer on his twitter account, easily gaining him the attention of almost everyone on the internet. _

Junhui scrolled through his gallery once more, carefully picking Wonwoo pics he’s going to upload today. “This angle is so cute, but why does he look whitewashed here? Damn lighting.” He mumbled incoherently to himself before opening his hundreds of editing apps, going by crook and nook to fix the mistake.

“ **JUNHUI** goddamit what did I tell you about NOT throwing your socks on my bed?!?” Jihoon’s shout, which wasn’t Wonwoo related, was ignored magnificently by Jun. he continued adjusting the images until they were satisfactory. He opened his laptop and exported the rest in, he’d have his whole life ahead of him, he can definitely post these later this year if he starts missing Wonwoo.

He drummed his fingers on the plastic table, humming along to a song he heard on the radio. The hypnotic loading screen soon bored Jun, so he reached for his phone and scrolled Wonwoo’s timeline again.

**@WonwooThinker** **Tweeted**

_ @ _ _ jeonww _ _ where r u babe ㅠㅠ _

12k likes, 130 retweets, 90 comments

_ @jeonww _ _ : I’m always here dw 😘 _

_ @WonwooThinker _ _ replied: HOLY DHSDJS?!:&/!;:& _

He smiled widely on his phone screen, clutching his chest and squealing on his seat. It’s not like this is the first time Wonwoo flirted back on his account, but really, being his verified photographer gave him quite the privilege to spread chaos in his timeline.

**@WonwooThinker** **Tweeted**

_ I still think it’s so unfair of oomf to be so hot but he still won’t date me 😒😒 damn okay stay homophobic /j _

39.5k likes, 21k retweets, 300 comments

_ @jeonww _ _ : wow ur flirting w someone else and he won’t even date you? Maybe it’s a sign you started dating me instead <3 _

_ @WonwooThinker _ _ replied: it’s u dumbass 😫🙄 DATE ME MAYBE ?! _

_ @jeonww _ _ replied: sure user WonwooThinker, gimme ur number then 😏😏 _

_ @KwanDater _ _ replied: wow the phaggots in my tl are at it again 😨😨 /j /lh _

_ @WonwooThinker  _ _ replied: hey ur man is on the loose @ _ _ iEatVernon  _

The small ‘ting!’ broke off his attention, he glanced briefly at his laptop to see that his exporting was done (finally).

**@WonwooThinker** **Tweeted**

_ Okay tee ell it’s now time to simp for our favorite boy <3  _

126.35k likes, 40k retweets, 1k comments

_ @jeonww _ _ : I look kinda cute there ngl 😳😳😳 _

_ @WonwooThinker _ _ replied: u’re cute 24/7 dw <3 _

Jun smiled at his phone screen again, content with what he’s doing right now. He’s okay with acting like lover-friends with his crush online, as long as he had no clue who he is. Jun felt safe in the thin bubble of online identities, even using an alias so he wouldn’t be connected to his real self.

His fantasy was cut short with a sock slap and Jihoon’s rage, **“WEN JUN FUCKING HUI IF YOU DON’T CLEAN YOUR MESS RIGHT NOW-”**

“I’M COMING!” He shouted back (even though they were literally next to each other). He glanced at his screen one last time, a small smile still blooming on his face.

**

“Wonwoo how many times have I told you to stop flirting with your photographer?” Seulgi, Wonwoo’s noona and manager, scolded him once again. She stared down at him despite their height difference and lectured him.

“But Noonaaa-” “NO buts! You’ve already caused enough issues for me to take care of with you sexting Jun on twitter!”

Seulgi received a frustrated sigh, “Fine, I won’t do it on twitter,” Wonwoo pouted. Seulgi’s eyes squinted harder now, “What do you mean  _ on twitter _ ? Jeon Wonwoo what are you planning to do?”

Her accusing stare would’ve intimidated Wonwoo, but it didn’t so he continued his act, “I said what I said noona, you’re just overthinking things.”

“Just-” Seulgi ruffled her hair in frustration and exasperation, “- Just make sure that what you’re doing won’t actually impact your career. We’ve both worked hard to reach where you are, Wons, if it all crumbles down now-”

“Noona, I know. I got this.” Wonwoo cut her off, “And it’s not like we’re getting backlash for what we’re doing. Noona, we’ve gotten more sponsorships and contracts since I’ve supported Jun’s agenda.”

Seulgi nodded slightly, “I see your point Wons.” She smiled and ruffled the younger boy’s hair, “but you both really need to stop running from your feelings.”

“I’M NOT!” Wonwoo whined in defiance, “It’s just… he’s probably playing along, you know? I mean what’s a famous photographer got to do with me, at ALL?” He played with the innocent pencil on top of the table, spinning it between his fingers.

“Like have you seen him behind a camera, noona? He’s literally so attractive and he’s so cool, I really can’t believe he’s-” “Yeah yeah you can’t believe your Kindergarten crush would also be your photographer, I already heard the same thing before Wons, no need to remind me.” Seulgi said playfully, faking her disgust to tease the younger boy.

Her teasing achieved its desired effect, as Wonwoo’s ears blushed to a whole different shade of red, “It’s! It’s just shocking, okay?!” 

“Sure bud, whatever you say.” She snickered, once again ruffling his hair. “I’m off, I still have another lunch meeting to attend to, you sure you’re fine on your own?”

“Noonaaa” He whined louder, making the both of them snicker, “I’ll be fine. I probably still have classes though, so I’ll leave too.”

“Well goodluck on that, Mr I’m not avoiding Jun but if he found me it’s not my fault.” Seulgi received another whine before she rushed out the door, afraid to be met with Wonwoo’s arm pinches.

***

“Wons!” Vernon’s huffling came closer to Wonwoo, who stopped to let his friend catch his breath. 

When Vernon’s breathing returned to normal, he finally faced Wonwoo with the most scared look he could ever paint on his stone-like face, “Wons, I heard there was an emergency!”

Wonwoo kept his silence to let Vernon explain, which he did, “apparently  _ he _ was sent to the nurse’s office today because he passed out! Wonwoo, you’ve gotta go there now!”

Without even asking who  _ he _ is, Wonwoo immediately rushed to the direction of the Infirmary, leaving behind his friend.

Vernon sighed in relief. He pulled out his phone and messaged Seungkwan.

**To: loml uwu**

_ I alr sent him there, r u sure its fine ?? _

**From: loml uwu**

_ omg _

_ yes ofcourse duh _

_ trust your boyfriend sometimes smh _

_ jk ily mwa _

***

“JUN! OH MY GOD!” Soonyoung’s voice shook Jun from his sleep, crushing all his fantasies with Wonwoo.

“What is it?” He groggily asked, still confused if he’s awake or if he’s operating in his dreams right now. Those feelings where you’re sure you did something in real life but apparently it was all a dream? That feeling.

“WONWOO WAS RUSHED TO THE INFIRMARY!” Soonyoung’s supersonic voice woke him up completely, it could’ve outsold any coffee brand if it was turned to coffee.

“HE’S WHAT?!” Jun’s never stood up quicker from his table and to the bathroom. He’s a slow person in the bathroom, so seeing him come out not even 5 minutes later scared Soonyoung. (he did admit he finishes by 5 minutes but he prefers spending more time doing ungodly things there)

Jun’s already in his haphazardly worn shirt and pants, somehow finding the time to attach his one piercing correctly before he’s out of their shared dorm. His movements were so chaotic that the mess he left behind almost gave Jihoon a heart attack. Soonyoung had to calm down the small bundle of anger before he caused more destruction to their already ruined dorm.

Jun’s white sneakers made loud squeaking noises as he ran as fast as he could towards the Infirmary, not bothering to even apologize to the students he accidentally bumped. 

Soon, the small sign that lead to the infirmary came to his view. Jun felt his legs about to give in and combust, but he held on and tried reaching the door. 

Once his hands touched the sliding door’s handle, he slammed it to the left so hard that he shocked himself too. Apologizing to the poor nurse who looked like her soul left her body too early, Jun rushed in front the partitions.

Panting heavily, he looked left and right, carefully assessing where Wonwoo would be,  **“Jun?”**

If the nurse’s earlier reaction could be copied and pasted, then Jun aced it. He visibly jumped from his skin and glanced at the man next to him. Of course, it was Wonwoo.

Wonwoo, who didn’t look like he was injured, who looked tired, who looked…. sweaty… and his… his shirt stuck to… stuck to his body

And maybe Seungkwan really predicted it, because Jun soon passed out. In front of the nurses and into Wonwoo’s arms.

***

Have you ever felt that head-battering feeling when you woke up but if feels like your head still refused to connect with your body? And it’s like all the easiest movement is suddenly hard and all you want to do is go back to sleep again?

Jun’s feeling the exact same feeling right now. His brain refused to connect with his body, probably already signing divorcement papers with his body. He also felt his body quitting on him, beating up his legs in retaliation.

He would be apologizing, really, if only his brain were still there (sadly, it was not there anymore). He really feel like he should one day sit down with all three of them, talk their polygamy relationship out, maybe counsel them why they should not leave Jun alone.

Especially at this very critical moment when Wonwoo's hand was intertwined with his. He really needs his brain to come back at this moment or he’d have a Jun Breakdown

Jun watched with bated breath as Wonwoo peacefully slept, his round glasses not properly fitted on his face. His fox eyes closed yet they still hold the same impact as he had them open. Call Jun whipped, because he really is.

He was so stuck in taking mental pictures that he didn’t realize that Wonwoo already woke up and stared at him too.

“Are… are you okay now?” He broke the silence, which was worse because now Jun’s entered the third layer of Breakdown Hell— regret.

“Ye.. Yes! I’m fine! Ahaha!” He accidentally pulled his hand a bit aggressively, which made Wonwoo let go of said hand. He wanted to wince at the break of contact, but he’s still planning on how to escape this embarrassing hellhole.

“Oh.. uh.. sorry for.. passing out on you like that.. haha..” Jun started, shyly scratching his cheeks. He never knew that the Infirmary’s mismatched tiles were such an interesting eye candy, maybe he should take pictures of that someday.

“Uhm.. I heard- I heard you were sent to the Infirmary… I- I never expected to see you here ha… haha,” His brain just came back to kick his ass in anger. Jun would’ve appreciated it if said brain were to help but said brain refused.

“Well, I  _ am _ here, so,” Wonwoo shrugged softly. 

‘ _ Oh my god if ONLY I had my camera with me right now! FUCK I want to take a vid of that!’ _

“Did you just say your thoughts out loud?” Wonwoo’s snicker turned into swords that poked fun at Jun’s Embarrassment Hell.

“No, you were definitely only thinking things!” He said defiantly, shamelessly admitting his thoughts. (Thanks Brain for now covering for him)

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow at the comment, which would’ve been hella sexy if Jun wasn’t a mess right now, “Well then, what do you think about taking pics in my phone?”

Jun’s adventure from Embarrassment Hell to Shamelessness Purgatory would outsell Dante’s Divine Comedy so much, “Sure, what’s the password?”

Wonwoo smirked lightly, “You see, my phone has a two factor authentication question— I think the question went along the lines of ‘Would you want to be my boyfriend’. Do you know the right answer?”

***

“You see, my phone has a two factor authentication question— I think the question went along the lines of ‘Would you want to be my boyfriend’. Do you know the right answer?”

If Wonwoo could grow a third arm right now, he’d be sure as hell patting himself by his back now. He was going to thank his lucky stars later and probably all the possible Gods he could think of for giving him courage to not piss his pants.

He never thought that the lines he practiced in front of the mirror would be useful right now. Hell, he should’ve read up on more pick-up lines when he had the time.

“Well- Uh- Aw- Wel-” Jun’s face flushed red, and all Wonwoo wanted to do was pinch those cheeks and maybe kiss him. So he does…

… doesn’t do those because is he insane? Jun? Kissing? Him? Not in his wildest dreams (because his wildest dreams reach far higher than that)

So he kept staring instead, taking into detail the other’s features. He never realized the amount of beauty marks Jun had. 

And maybe he’s staring a bit too much, because he suddenly blurted out, “I’ll have to verify if your phone really has that.”

Silence.

At first, Wonwoo was confused about what Jun meant, before he burst out laughing.

“Sure, don’t get mad if you answer wrong though,” he passed his phone with confidence.

Too much confidence actually, Jun quickly guessed his phone’s passcode (it was his birthday but still, shouldn’t that be hard to know?!)

And he really had too much because not even 3 seconds later, Jun’s already seeing pictures of himself in his gallery.

“Wel- Well I did say something… about… yeah…” Wonwoo’s eyes now found the Infirmary Tiles to be super interesting. Who knew mismatched tiles could be so satisfying to look at?

A small tap on his hands made him look back. Jun’s returning his phone with the biggest blush, but Wonwoo couldn’t even register that as he quickly opened his gallery to immediately delete Jun’s pictures.

“I’ll- I’ll delete them if you’re uncomf-” “Yes.” “-table…? Wait I should del-” “YES.”

***

“YES.”  _ DATE ME DUMBASS OMYGOD I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!! _

is what he really wanted to say, but his mind-to-mouth function didn’t work properly. (More like, his brain short circuited.)

“...oh.. well, uh, I guess I’m sorry.. for… saving… them.” Wonwoo’s low voice snapped Jun from his inner chaos. He glanced at him, disbelief basically highlighted on every angle.

“What?” “What?”

They both stared at each other, both not understanding what the fuck is going on.

“I meant yes to your earlier question though??” Jun started the serve, 

“Yeah? To delete your pics?” Wonwoo received with eagerness, 

“What? You said that?” Jun missed! “What?” Wonwoo also missed!

“You asked me to delete MY pics in your phone?” Jun served again! “Yeah, and you said Yes?” Wonwoo received it with a SPIKE! “YOU ASSUMED I SAID YES TO THAT?!” JUN WAS HIT ON THE FACE!

“Wait what were you saying Yes to then?” Wonwoo started the serve this time! “To be your boyfriend dumbass!” Jun’s revenge SPIKE HITS WONWOO TWICE OVER! 

“So- so you wanted to say Yes… to being my boyfriend???” Wonwoo finally cleared the confusion between the two of them, Jun nodded eagerly, although his eyes did randomly travel to-and-fro, he really did mean it.

“Oh well, then I guess my photographer is my boyfriend now?” Wonwoo tried hard to contain his smile but his eyes bent to crescents and his nose scrunched in anticipation, sending Jun to another bout of heart attack.

His brain, however, liked to nitpick on things, “wait YOU KNEW?!” 

Wonwoo tilt his head, “I thought Seulgi told you already?” Jun shook his head, “Wait so you thought I was flirting with a random account on Twitter?”

Jun snorted a bit, “I didn’t have to think because I was the one you flirted on anyways,” he proudly puffed his chest making Wonwoo smile a bit.

“Damn right. I’m not flirting with anyone other than you.” Wonwoo repeated it to himself, nodding slightly to himself with satisfaction.

***

**@WonwooThinker** **Tweeted**

_ Oomf is actually in l*ve with me since we were kids yuck talk about being a phag >~< _

23k likes, 12k retweets, 330 comments

_ @jeonww _ _ : Tag me next time babe :| _

_ @WonwooThinker _ _ replied: okay user @ _ _ jeonww _ _ stop being inlove with me ;] _

_ @jeonww _ _ replied: how about u stop being inlove with ME? >:} _

  
  
  
  



End file.
